worldofmanycolorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Tynan/Relationships
*Maloree Tynan: Jesse and Maloree's relationship was not initially an amicable one. After having had his parents die and being forced to live with his grandmother, Jesse at first wanted nothing to do with her, but would later choose to set aside those feelings. After realizing that the two of them had a lot in common, Maloree would eventually become one of the few people Jesse places absolute trust in, wishing to protect her at all costs from Ember. However, this does not stop Jesse from speaking in his usual rude manner around her. Maloree is also one of the few people that can maintain casual conversation with Jesse, able to exchange brief banter with one another on equal grounds. *Ashton Blake: Upon their troubled conflict in Trick, Jesse ended up caring for Ashton immensely by Torment. Before getting to know Ashton personally, Jesse treated him like nuisance, wary of his holding him back, though he was impressed by Ashton's passion. Jesse treated Ashton as he did most others: dismissively and coldly. However, Ashton also becomes a mentor of sorts to Jesse, understanding the potential good that Jesse is capable of, and offering advice during Jesse's moments of doubt. Jesse later becomes more patient with Ashton, forgiving his mistakes. By the end, Ashton becomes more of a brother to Jesse than Jem ever could have been. *Elain Delmon: Jesse was introduced to Elain on the train during his first trip with Ashton to the Water District to get information from Tamika Bennett about Ember White. Jesse immediately snubbed Elain's attempts at getting to know him, but their relationship would eventually improve over the following two weeks. By the events of Twister, Jesse and Elain are on better terms, though Jesse is still annoyed by her ego, and dislikes her recklessness. Jesse has gradually become more familiar with Elain, able to comfortably reach out and reprimand her when she gets too carried away. After working side by side on their shared goal to rescue Ashton, the two share a strong bond of trust, and even display a quick romance scene at the end of Twister. Though Elain tells him in Torment that the kiss was only for the sake that they could have died, it is later revealed that they both have feelings for each other. *Ember White/Emberlee Whitmore: Jesse quickly took a disliking to Emberlee. Despite being controlled by her mind tricks to think he had feelings for her, Jesse admits later on that one of his genuine reasons for his hurt at her betrayal was because he was lonely and she was the first to ever display a romantic affection to him, even though Emberlee only did it to get close enough to kill him. Since then, Jesse has held a grudge against Ember, swearing to keep her from harming his grandmother and the world. He would later lash out at Ember, blaming her for the negativity in the world, and his carelessness would later result in Emberlee needing to rescue him at the cost of her own life as an Other. *Jimmee Tynan: Jesse loves his sister, although he resents her for faking her dead and choosing Ember and the Otherworld over him and life in the real world. He later realizes that she was born to be what she is, although he hates her for this, because he realized how she had been able to deceive him for a long time. After Maloree gives her life for Jesse's protection and Jimmee proclaims that "Jimmee died a long time ago" and that her name is Mediah now, Jesse then names himself "the last Tynan" as his sister had betrayed their whole family. In the end of Torment, despite his hatred for her upon her betrayal, Jesse risked his life for her because he didn't see her as the one who betrayed him, but as the twin sister he had to protect when they were little, and he loves her.